gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Will Schuester
William Schuester, surnommé''' Will ou Mr. Schue', était professeur d'espagnol (saisons 1 à 3) puis professeur d'histoire (saison 3) au William McKinley High School. Il a repris la tête du Glee club après le départ de son ancien directeur, Sandy Ryerson. C'est le fiancé d'Emma Pillsbury. Il est interprété par 'Matthew Morrison. Biographie Alors qu'il était étudiant au McKinley High School, Will était l'un des membres de la chorale qui était, à l'époque, respectée par tout les élèves. C'est à cette époque qu'il a commencé à sortir avec Terri Del Monico, qui deviendra sa femme quelques années plus tard. Alors qu'il a fait des études de comptable, il finira par devenir professeur d'espagnol, dans son ancienne école car c'était le seul poste de libre. Au milieu de la saison 3, il cède sa place au professeur d'espagnol du soir, David Martinez et prend le poste de professeur d'histoire. Saison 1 Alors que Sandy Ryerson est renvoyé du lycée, Will saute sur l'occasion pour prendre la relève de la chorale et organise dans la foulée des auditions. Il la renommera "New Directions", pour symboliser le renouveau du légendaire Glee club, populaire du temps de Lillian Adler. Il devra jongler entre les personnalités de tous ses élèves, et surtout trouver des solutions pour relever le niveau de sa chorale qui part de très bas : il veut a tout prix que ses élèves réussissent à se qualifier à la compétition nationale. Malheureusement pour eux, au concours des Régionales de 2010, les New Directions affronteront les Vocal Adrenaline de Carmel High School, qui réussissent à les vaincre. Pour remercier ses élèves de leur soutien tout au long de l'année, notamment après qu'ils lui aient chanté To Sir, With Love, Will leur interprète Over The Rainbow, accompagné par Noah Puckerman. D'un point de vue personnel, toute la première partie de la saison sera marquée par son couple avec Terri qui bat de l'aile. Celle-ci lui annonce en effet qu'elle est enceinte et continue de lui mentir même après avoir appris que non dans le seul but de s'assurer que Will ne fréquente pas d'autres femmes. Or il s'éprend d'Emma Pillsbury, la conseillère d'orientation du lycée, ce qui provoque des disputes régulières avec le coach de l'équipe de football Ken Tanaka. D'un autre côté, le mensonge de Terri finit par être découvert et le professeur quitte sa femme. Il peut donc enfin se rapprocher de la conseillère d'orientation qui ne résiste pas à son charme et le surnomme d'ailleurs "le prof le plus sexy du lycée". Ils faillirent coucher ensemble dès le début de leur relation dans l'épisode "La puissance de Madonna", ce qu'Emma finir par refuser par pudeur. Cette seconde relation ne sera pas plus stable pour autant car Will, encore marié à Terri, n'est pas insensible au charme d'April Rhodes et embrasse la coach des Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran alors qu'il sort avec Emma. Will se révèle en fait incapable d'être célibataire ce qu'il n'avait jamais été puisque marié à Terri depuis l'âge adulte. Pour couronner le tout, Emma l'apprend par la bouche de Sue Sylvester et le plaque devant tous ses collègues en l'accusant d'être une "trainée". Si leurs relations amicales reprennent ensuite au point qu'ils redeviennent meilleurs amis, Will et Emma ne se remettront pas ensemble dans la saison. À noter que Rachel a flashé sur son professeur après avoir chanté avec lui Endless Love pendant l'épisode "La musique adoucit les moeurs". Saison 2 Au retour des vacances ("Objectif New-York"), il est bien décidé à recruter de nouveaux membres pour la chorale. Sue lui explique que ça ne marchera pas puisque n'importe qui peut rentrer dans le Glee club sans passer d'auditions. Ils sont convoqués dans le bureau du principal Figgins qui leur présente la nouvelle coach de l'équipe de football, Shannon Beiste, et leur annonce que leurs budgets sont réduits de 10 % pour aller dans celui de l'équipe de foot. Il décide de s'allier avec Sue pour faire partir la coach afin de retrouver l'intégralité du budget. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réalise qu'il est aller trop loin et s'excuse auprès de Beiste. {C}thumb|left|Will sur "Toxic" Il refuse que la chorale interprète du Britney Spears lors de l'assemblée de McKinley ("Toxic"). Pour lui, elle est un mauvais exemple. Il cherche du soutien auprès d'Emma mais elle lui réplique qu'il est trop coincé. Arrive alors Carl, le nouvel petit-ami dentiste de la jeune femme. Celui-ci propose à Will de venir parler de l'hygiène dentaire aux membres du Glee club et le professeur accepte. Il apprend que Carl possède une voiture de sport décapotable ce qui plait à Emma. Il décide alors de s'acheter le même modèle pour et invite Emma à faire un tour. Mais Terri arrive et lui assure qu'un jour, il l'aimera de nouveau. Il décide alors de participer à l'assemblée avec ses élèves en chantant du Britney Spears en espérant pouvoir prouver à Emma qu'il peut se lâcher. Malheureusement, il n'obtient pas l'effet voulu et elle lui demande d'arrêter d'être une personne qu'il n'est pas. Il encourage ses élèves à chanter au sujet de la religion dans "Le Croque-Messie" ce qui posera problème à Sue. Il emmène Kurt à l'hôpital voir son père. Il n'a pas un rôle important dans "Duels de duos". Il met juste en place la leçon de la semaine (les duos) et annonce les gagnants. Il tente de reconquérir Emma dans "Le Rocky Horror Glee". Il apprend que Carl l'aide à aller mieux et qu'il l'a notamment envoyée voir le "Rocky Horror Picture Show" dans un vieux cinéma. Il décide alors de monter une comédie musicale sur le thème du film. Sue qui apprend le projet se fait engager et Carl rejoint la troupe ce qui ne plaît pas à Will. Il décide alors de prendre le rôle de "Rocky" et demande l'aide d'Emma pour se mettre dans le rôle. Ils sont proches de s'embrasser dans Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me mais elle s'enfuit. Carl est mis au courant de ce moment et demande à Will de rester loin d'Emma. Le show est annulé, Will se rendant compte qu'il l'a fait pour de mauvaises raisons. Il révèle au coach Beiste la méthode qu'on les élèves dans "Premiers baisers" pour se calmer lorsqu'ils sont avec leurs petit(e)s ami(e)s. Blessée, elle décide de démissionner. Will est alors appelé par Sue, qui fête leur départ du coach et donc le retour de son canon à confettis dans l'auditorium. Il décide d'aller voir Beiste dans les vestiaires pour tenter de la convaincre de rester. Beiste ne l'écoute pas dans un premier temps mais finalement elle décide de parler avec lui. Elle révèle n'avoir jamais embrasser quelqu'un. Will décide d'y remédier en embrassant la coach. Il tombe malade lors de "Chantons sous la pluie" et se fait remplacer à la tête du Glee club, ainsi qu'en cours d'espagnol, par thumbHolly Holliday. Dans le même temps, Terri décide de prendre soin de lui pendant qu'il est malade ce qui ne lui plait pas. Rachel vient ensuite le voir dans son appartement, les méthodes de Holly ne lui plaisant pas. En effet, la remplaçante a décidé de donner les leçons de façons amusantes et en écoutant les élèves ce qui n'était pas le cas de Will. Rachel l'implore de revenir au plus vite avant qu'il ne perde définitivement son poste, Sue (devenue principale) préférant Holly à lui. En effet, lorsqu'il revient au lycée, elle le renvoie donnant son poste à Holly. Will décide alors de parler avec Holly, en essayant de récupérer son poste, mais elle refuse, le poste étant une occasion inespérée pour elle. Elle viendra chez lui en lui demandant des conseils, ne savant pas comment gérer les élèves. Ils sont interrompus par Terri, avec qui il a passé la nuit d'avant. Il lui demande de ne jamais revenir. Finalement, il récupère son poste et invite Holly à chanter sur Singing In The Rain / Umbrella. Il aide les New Directions à préparer le mariage de Burt Hummel et de Carole Hudson qui a lieu dans "Mariages". Il chante Sway lors du repas de mariage. Il est présent lorsque Karofsky bouscule de nouveau Kurt dans le couloir. Il l'emmène alors chez Sue, toujours principale, afin de trouver une solution. L'heure des Sélections est arrivée dans "Désaccords majeurs". Il demande à Emma de les accompagner pour la compétition ce qu'elle accepte. Alors qu'il s'apprête à parler de ceux qu'ils vont faire, Emma devine la liste. En effet, Will met toujours les mêmes éléments en valeurs, laissant les autres dans l'oubli. Il en prend conscience et décide de donner la chanson d'ouverture à Sam Evans et Quinn Fabray, ce qui ne plait guère à Rachel et décide d'inclure un numéro de danse de Mike Chang et Brittany Pierce. Au moment du départ, alors que le Glee club n'a jamais semblé aussi divisé, Emma lui annonce qu'elle ne pourra pas venir. Elle en a parlé à Carl qui ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille, à cause du comportement de Will lors du Rocky Horror. Avant de monter sur scène, Rachel, Tina et Artie refusent de participer. Will arrive et leur dit qu'ils monteront sur scène tous ensemble et que pendant quelques minutes ils devront être unis. Les New Directions arrivent premiers ex-æquo avec les Warblers et accèdent donc aux Régionales. De retour à McKinley, Will l'annonce à Emma qui lui fait une déclaration importante : elle s'est mariée avec Carl pendant leur week-end à Las Vegas. Il s'en va alors, blessé. Will annonce que le Glee club fera une quête pour les sans abris lors de "Un miracle de Noël", en faisant le tour des salles de classes pour chanter des chants de Noël. Il achète aussi un sapin de Noël pour que ses élèves le décorent. Lors du Père Noël Secret, il tire au sort Sue mais ne sait pas quoi lui acheter. Il demande alors conseil à Kurt qui lui conseille de prendre un survêtement. Lorsqu'il se rend dans son bureau pour lui donner le cadeau, il se rend compte qu'elle a truqué les papiers pour y inscrire "Sue" sur chacun d'entre eux. Pour se venger, il donne les cadeaux à diverses associations. Sue décide alors, à son tour, de se venger et massacre le sapin. Cette dernière voit les New Directions chantaient Welcome Christmas. Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, il voit Sue qui décore son sapin aidé du Glee club. En effet, il devait passer Noël seul mais Rachel lui explique "Personne ne devrait être seul à Noël" Il décide d'unir le Glee club et les Titans, l'équipe de football, avec l'aide du coach Beiste durant "Le camp des zombies". Pour cela il veut qu'ils fassent un show à la mi-temps avec Thriller / Heads Will Roll. Sue force les Cheerios à choisir entre le Glee club et les cheerleaders. Elles choisissent dans un premier temps la seconde solution avant de revenir abandonnant Sue qui perd alors les Nationales de Cheerleading. Le show de la mi-temps à donc lieu et rencontre un beau succès. Will est interviewé par Katie Couric et se déclare satisfait que le budget des cheerleaders revienne à la chorale. Il est peu présent dans "Les chansons d'amour". Il donne seulement la leçon de la semaine qui consiste à chanter une chanson d'amour. Emma le prévient que Becky Jackson a trouvé le journal de Sue où il était marqué qu'elle pensait à faire un "Sue-icide". Paniqués, ils se rendent chez elle et découvre qu'elle vit toujours mais qu'elle souffre d'une dépression suite à sa défaite au championnat. Emma lui propose d'intégrer le Glee club, le chant pouvant être une méthode pour l'aider à guérir. D'abord réticent, Will et Sue décide d'accepter cette proposition. Il annonce à la chorale leurs concurrents pour les Régionales : les Warblers et Aural Intensity. Il emmène Sue à l’hôpital de Lima où ils chantent This Little Light Of Mine avec des enfants malades. Touchée par cette expérience, elle thumb|leftdécide de chanter Sing avec les New Directions. À la fin, elle vient annoncer à Will qu'ils sont désormais adversaires : elle est la nouvelle coach des Aural Intensity. Dans "Sexy", Holly Holliday rend visite au WMHS et Will tombe sous son charme après un tango. Ils décident d'essayer de construire une relation. Dans "La ligue des bourreaux", Holly Holliday quitte Will car celui ci semble toujours amoureux d'Emma et c'est réciproque. Grâce à Emma, il lance l'idée de s'accepter dans "Être ou ne paraître". April Rhodes revient dans "Rumeurs". Il est alors tiraillé entre ses rêves à Broadway et les élèves du Glee Club. Ils leurs assurent cependant qu'il restera avec eux.thumb|200px Le principal Figgins lui propose d'engager le Glee Club pour chanter au bal de promo dans "La reine de la promo". D'abord hésitant il finit par accepter. Il engage Jesse St. James pour le seconder en vue des Nationales dans "Quatre solos et un enterrement". Il fait passer différentes auditions à ses élèves pour savoir qui aura un solo à la compétition avant de décider que ce sera un numéro de groupe. Il est présent à l'enterrement de Jean. Il aide Sue qui est en larmes à finir son discours. En parallèle, il fait la paix avec Terri.Emma l'aide à préparer ses affaires en vue du départ à New York au cours de "Les lumières de Broadway". Il semble toujours hésité entre sa carrière et le Glee Club. Après une discussion avec Dustin Goolsby, il finit par choisir le Glee Club. Il semble fier de leur 12eme place aux Nationales. Saison 3 On découvre qu'il sort avec Emma durant "Opération : Piano violet" et qu'ils vivent ensemble. Du côté du Glee Club, il décide de le promouvoir en installant 3 pianos violets dans l'école où les New Directions pourront montrer ce qu'ils savent faire. Il annonce aussi qu'une comédie musicale West Side Story va être mise en place au lycée et qu'il en sera le directeur. En fin d'épisode, il prend la décision de renvoyer Santana du Glee Club suite à la destruction d'un des pianos par les Cheerios. Il annonce qu'il ne pourra pas s'occuper de la direction de la comédie dans "Je suis une licorne" parce qu'il est trop occupé. Il nomme alors Emma, le coach Beiste et Artie pour le remplacer. Il accepte que Quinn revienne au Glee Club. Dans "Fausses notes", il chante avec le Glee Club It's All Over. Il souhaite rencontrer les parents d'Emma mais celle-ci refuse. Sans lui dire, il les invite à dîner mais cela se passe mal, les TOCs d'Emma refaisant surface et les critiques de ses parents fusant. Dans leur chambre, elle pleure. Afin de l'aider, il lui chante Fix You. Il propose à Burt de se présenter au Congrès face à Sue dans "Le leprechaun" et il devient ainsi son agent de campagne. Il est peu présent dans "La première fois". On peut le voir assister à le représentation de West Side Story. Afin de calmer les tensions entre les Troubletones et les New Directions, il décide d'organiser avec Shelby une bataille de mash-up entre les deux chorales au cours de "Même pas mal". Pour montrer l'exemple, ils chantent ensemble'' You And I / You And I. Il continue à aider Burt dans sa campagne mais semble ne pas avoir de solutions lorsque Sue dénigre Burt dans ses spots. En fin d'épisode, ils sont tous les trois dans le bureau de Sue et ont convoqué Santana pour lui apprendre que l'un des concurrents pour le Congrès va utiliser son homosexualité dans un spot publicitaire et ainsi le révéler à tous.'' On peut le voir fêter la victoire de Burt lors des elections du Congrès dans "Une fille avec une fille". Il est présent lors de la victoire des New Directions dans "La jeunesse et un art" et accepte le retour de Santana, Brittany et Mercedes et l'arrivée de Sugar au Glee Club. Il annonce au membre du Glee Club qu'ils ont été sélectionnés pour le programme de Noël de "Un Noël extraordinaire". A la fin de l'épisode, il aide au refuge des sans-abris. Dans "Veux-tu m'épouser ?", suite au mariage de Beiste, Emma rêve de se marier aussi. Sue la pousse à faire sa demande. Elle chante Wedding Bell Blues et demande Will en mariage devant tous ses collègues sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'enfuie. Will pense donc à lui demander en mariage avec l'aide du Glee Club. Les garçons lui proposent d'utiliser ses hanches. Pour le prouver, ils chantent Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash. Mike et lui dansent autour d'Artie. A la fin de la chanson, Will leur dit que c'était sympa mais comme il y a beaucoup de sueur, Emma va prendre peur. A la bijouterie, Will est avec Finn pour choisir une bague. Il lui demande d'être son témoin et Finn semble honoré par cette demande et accepte. Suite à ça, il annonce à Will qu'il va rencontre un recruteur pour l'armée car il veut faire quelque chose de spécial comme son père. C'est au tour des filles de lui proposer quelque chose. Elles basent leur numéro sur la première fois qu'elles ont vu leur moitié. Will se souvient de la première fois qu'il a vu Emma et il n'oubliera jamais cet instant. Il semble ému par la chanson The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. Plus tard, Will est chez lui avec les parents d'Emma pour leur demander leur bénédiction. Ils refusent car Emma a un sérieux problème et qu'elle ne saura pas gérer le mariage et les bébés. Et si Will en veut, il vaut mieux qu'il oublie l'idée de se marier avec Emma. Le lendemain, Will convoque Finn dans une salle de classe où se trouvent Emma, Burt et Carole où cette dernière révèle la vérité sur la mort de son père. Alors qu'Emma range les décoration de Noël depuis début janvier, Will le lui fait remarquer. Elle lui demande de s'asseoir pour parler du mariage. Elle lui demande s'il veut d'elle comme sa femme. Will lui dit oui mais qu'il se demande ce qu'il va se passer s'ils ont une maison puis un bébé. Va-t-elle pouvoir gérer tout ça ? Elle lui répond qu'elle peut reprendre ses médicaments mais elle restera toujours une personne incomplète avec ses brosses à dents, ses gants en plastique et un grand amour pour lui. S'il ne veut pas de tout cela, il faut qu'il soit honnête avec lui et envers lui-même le plus tôt possible. Will est présent lorsque Rachel chante Without You ''pour Finn et se met à penser à Emma. A la fin de la chanson, il remercie tout le monde pour leur aide mais il a besoin de plus de temps pour faire son choix. Il remarque ensuite qu'Emma a dû mal à contrôler ses TOC malgré le fait qu'elle veuille aller mieux. Au détour d'un couloir, Sam l'intercepte et lui propose une idée pour la demande en mariage. Will va chercher Emma à son bureau pour l'emmener quelque part. Sur le chemin, deux élèves, Beiste et Sue lui offrent une rose blanche. Ils thumb|left|Demande en mariagearrivent à la piscine du lycée où le Glee Club et l'équipe de natation synchronisé sont présents. Emma va s'assoir pendant qu'ils chantent We Found Love. A la fin de la chanson, Will revient, habillé en costumé blanc, et marche sur l'eau avant de plonger et de la rejoindre. Il lui fait sa demande en lui disant qu'il sait qu'elle a des problèmes, que sa vie est désordonnée mais qu'il est là pour équilibrer les choses. Et aussi qu'elle le rend meilleur grâce à son amour. Emma accepte sa demande et tout le monde explose de joie, heureux pour eux. Dans "Michael", après le regret des ex-Troublotones de ne pas avoir fait Michael Jackson aux Sélections, il propose de le refaire pour les Régionales. Suite à la divulgation de leur thème aux Warblers par Blaine, il décide que ce sera la semaine "Que ferait Michael Jackson ?". Le lendemain, il est surpris par l'accident de Blaine. Il n'a jamais vu un slushie faire autant de dégât. Finn l'informe qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent et que c'était pour faire du mal. Il informe les New Directions que Figgins et lui ont parlé au doyen de la Dalton Academy et qu'une enquête a été ouverte et qu'ils ne doivent pas intervenir. Artie est contre car la Dalton Academy ne fera rien et que c'est à eux de venger Blaine. Will est contre car il n'est pas pour la violence. Artie s'énerve et finit par partir de la salle de chant. Plus tard, il félicite Quinn de son admission pour Yale. Ses compétences à enseigner l'espagnol sont remises en question dans "Le prof d'espagnol" après qu'une plainte ait été déposée contre lui après qu'il ait chanté "La Cucaracha" devant sa classe d'espagnol. Il va alors prendre des cours du soir avec David Martinez, un ancien modèle qui a arrêté sa carrière pour devenir prof d'espagnol. Celui-ci propose d'intervenir au Glee Club afin d’inculquer la culture latine à ses élèves ce que Will accepte. Plus tard, Santana lui lance au défi de chanter une chanson en espagnol devant tout le monde ce qui fait en interprétant ''A Little Less Conversation. Tout le monde semble conquis, sauf elle. On découvre alors que c'est elle qui a déposé la plainte, pensant qu'il prend cela comme une blague. Will se rend compte que ce n'est peut être pas le boulot qu'il lui faut et laisse sa place de professeur à David. En parallèle, il découvre que Sue tente de tomer enceinte en cherchant un donneur de spermes. Elle pense à lui mais celui-ci décline sa proposition. Les New Directions gagnent sous sa direction les Régionales lors de "Sur mon chemin". Il félicite Sue quand elle lui apprend qu'elle est tombée enceinte et celle-ci lui propose l'aide de ses Cheerios pour les Nationales ce qui le surprend. Il est présent lorsque Rachel et Finn sont sur le point de se marier. Il accompagne Sue en tant qu'amie à son rendez vous chez le médecin pour découvrir le sexe de son bébé dans "Big Brother". Dans "Saturday Night Glee-ver", il s'inquiète de l'avenir de ses élèves, notamment ceux de Finn, Mercedes et Santana. Avec Sue, au travers de la musique du film La fièvre du samedis soir, ils vont les aider à trouver leur voie. Et pour que les élèves acceptent une semaine disco, ils proposent un concours pour gagner une immitation du costume de Travolta. Ils chanteront'' Night Fever'' avec l'aide de Joe et Blaine. Plus tard, Will sera présent dans le bureau d'Emma pour aider Finn à trouver une université. Il saura que Finn a jeté les prospectus en sortant de la réunion. Il le forcera à regarder le film La fièvre du samedis soir car le rôle de Travolta lui ressemble un peu. Il faut que Finn n'est pas peur de dire à haute voix ce qu'il souhaite faire plus tard. A la fin de l'épisode, les trois élèves ont un projet d'avenir et ils ont gagné le costume. Avec tous les membres du Glee Club y compris Will et Sue, ils reprendront Stayin' Alive. thumbDans "Dance With Somebody", il sera étonné de constater que ses élèves n'ont toujours pas fait le deuil de la mort de Whitney Houston. Emma l'aidera à comprendre et il décidera de dédier la semaine à Whitney Houston afin de pouvoir leur deuil de la chanteuse et de leurs années de lycée. Il planifera aussi son mariage avec Emma pour le mois de mai. Pour cela, il a contacté Mr Lavender afin qu'il s'occupe de tout. Emma sera sceptique de cette envie tout au long de l'épisode car Will lui proposera même de se marier dans un camping. Emma comprendra que Will a peur que ses élèves n'assistent pas à leur mariage et qu'il ne veut pas qu'ils partent. Emma le rassure en lui promettant qu'ils seront tous présent le moment venu. Will lui avoue que ses élèves lui ont changé la vie. Il est peu présent dans "Choke". Il sera présent lors des auditions de Kurt et Rachel devant Carmen Tibideaux. Dans "Prom-asaurus", il félicite les nominés pour devenir les prochains roi et reine de promo. Il annonce aussi à tout le Glee Club que le principal Figgins leur a demandé, une nouvelle fois, d'animer le bal. Il semble également intrigué par le thème que Brittany a choisi ainsi que par son discours. Il sera présent au bal avec Emma. Dans "Props", il annonce au Glee club qu'il vont commencer à choisir les chansons pour les nationales: les chansons seront Paradise by the Dashboard light, un solo de Rachel sur It's All Coming back to me now et le numéro des Troubletons sera Flashdance ... What A Feeling. Les élèves sont surpris de ce choix de chanson, mais Will les fait taire en leur disant que s'il ne sont pas content, ils doivent quitter la salle, et à sa grande surprise, Tina,qui en a marre d'être en arrière plan par rapport à Rachel, se lève et quitte la salle. Dans la réalité alternative où Tina se trouvera, Will échangera de place avec Sue et vice-versa. Dans cet épisode, Will soutiendra Beiste dans sa décision de quitter Cooter. Dans "Nationals", Will découvre que Mercedes est malade et ne pourra pas chanter. Il décide alors d'inclure Quinn et Tina dans le numéro des Troubletones. Heureusement, Sue concocte à Mercedes un remède pour qu'elle puisse participer aux nationales. Plus tard, Will est inquiet sur l'avenir du Glee club et la déception que ça serait pour eux si ils échouaient, et Emma le réconforte. Quelques instants plus tard, Will a un nouveau problème : tous les membres du club sont en train de se disputer . Il parvient finalement à les calmer avec l'aide du coach Beiste. Quelques minutes avant que le concours commence, Will se voit décerner le titre de "professeur de leur vie " par les élèves, qui lui disent qu'ils vont gagner pour lui. Lors de leur rentrée à WMHS, il partage la gloire avec ses élèves, et il a sa première fois avec Emma. Le lendemain, Will reçoit le titre de "professeur de l'année", accompagnée de la chanson "We Are The Champions" chantée par les New directions. Il monte alors sur scène et les embrasse chacun à leur tour. Relations amoureuses Emma Pillsbury - Wemma Dans "L'effet Glee", on découvre qu'elle est amoureuse de Will, qui lui est toujours marié à Terri. Elle essaye de se rapprocher de lui mais voyant que ce n'est pas possible, elle se rapprochera de Ken tout en continuant d'être proche de Will. Ils se tournent autour pendant plusieurs épisodes jusqu'à "Tragédie en sous-sol", où Emma sera abandonnée le jour de son mariage par Ken. A la fin de l'épisode, il lui court après alors qu'elle va quitter le lycée et l'embrasse au milieu du couloir. Ils commencent donc à sortir ensthumb|left|200pxemble à ce moment-là. Juste après, dans "Fuis moi, je te suis", il apprend qu'elle est encore vierge et pour ne pas la brusquer, il décidera d'attendre. Elle voudra passer à l'acte dans "La puissance de Madonna" mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Dans "La mauvaise réputation", Sue la pousse à l'engueuler pour qu'elle se «décoince» et elle décide de rompre, car elle lui en veux d'avoir couché avec Shelby Corcoran et April Rhodes. Il lui offre des fleurs pour se faire pardonner mais elle refuse. Dans "Rhapsodie", elle lui apprend qu'elle sort avec son dentiste Carl Howell. Il continuera de la draguer tout le long de la saison 2, comme lorsqu'il achète la même voiture que Carl dans "Toxic" ou quand il montera le Rocky Horror Show seulement parce qu'elle adore ce film. Elle lui brisera le cœur en lui apprenant son mariage avec Carl. Dans "Sexy", elle avoue qu'elle n'est pas sûre de ses sentiments, elle est toujours amoureuse de Will. Dans "Opération : Piano violet" , on apprend qu'ils vivent désormais ensemble. Will la demande en mariage dans Veux-tu m'épouser ? après la performance de We Found Love, à la piscine du lycée, avec l'aide des New Directions. Elle accepte sa demande. Dans "Nationals", après la victoire des New Directions aux Nationales 2012, Emma décide enfin de coucher avec Will. Terri Del Monico - Twill Terri et Will se sont rencontrés au lycée. Lorsque la série débute, on sait qu'ils sont mariés. Terri découvre qu'elle est enceinte et apprend la nouvelle à Will dans l'épisode "Tout le monde adore le disco". Cependant, elle va thumb|200pxdécouvrir qu'elle n'est pas enceinte mais qu'il s'agissait d'une grossesse nerveuse. De peur de perdre Will, elle va simuler d'être enceinte. Will le découvrira plus tard, ce qui l'amènera à quitter Terri dans l'épisode "Promotion matelas". Ils divorceront dans l'épisode "Funk". Dans la saison 2, Terri tente de reconquérir Will dans "Toxic", mais elle ne réussit pas. Mais Terri n'abandonnera pas l'idée que Will retombera dans ses bras. Quand Will tombe malade dans l'épisode "Chantons sous la pluie", Terri sera à ses petits soins et ils coucheront ensemble. Cependant, Will dit à Terri qu'ils ne se remettront jamais ensemble. Ils se quittent en bon terme dans "Quatre solos et un enterrement" quand Terri annonce à Will qu'elle a été mutée à Miami, en Floride. Holly Holliday - Hollister Dans "Chantons sous la pluie", elle le remplace à la tête du Glee Club lorsqu'il tombe malade. N'approuvant pas sa manière d'enseigner, il l'invite chez lui pour discuter avec elle. Ils se racontent leur vie et elle lui avoue qu'elle n'aime pas se poser. Quelques jours plus tard, il l'invite une seconde fois et alors qu'elle est en train de mettre la table, Terri fait son apparition et pense directement qu'Holly est la petite-amie de Will alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Will vire gentiment Terri et Holly fait remarquer qu'elle est "une garce". A la fin de l'épisode, il chantent Singing In The Rain / Umbrella accompagnés de New Directions. Dans "Sexy", il lui demande d'être la professeur d'education sexuelle des New Directions qui n'y connaissent rien. Elle leur chante Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), ce que Will trouve 'too much'. Plus tard, ils dansent une version tango de Kiss avant de s'embrasser. Elle annonce qu'elle quitte le lycée, en effet ses cours ne plaisent pas aux parents d'élève qui les jugent trop osés. Il lui propose de lui apprethumb|left|200pxndre le romantisme, car il est "un bon professeur" et finit l'épisode en l'embrassant. On ne la voit pas dans "Sur un air original" mais on peut voir Will l'appeler pour lui annoncer leur victoire aux Régionales. Il finit la discussion en disant qu'il l'aime aussi. Elle se fait draguer par Dustin Goolsby dans "La ligue des bourreaux" sous ordre de Sue, Will le voit mais il ne veut pas faire son jaloux. Elle non plus n'est pas jalouse mais ne peut résister quand il voit Will aider Emma. Durant le show des New Directions, elle chante Turning Tables pour Will pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle va partir. Elle lui révèle alors qu'elle a obtenue un poste de professeur de français à Cleveland mais lui promets de revenir. Avant de le quitter, elle lui révèle qu'Emma est toujours amoureuse de lui. April Rhodes - Wapril Will se met à la recherche d'April dans "Le talent n'a pas d'âge". Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, il avait le béguin pour elle et il a rejoint le Glee club pour qu'elle le remarque, chose qui ne se réalisera pas. Il veut qu'elle vienne le rejoindre au Glee club afin d'apporter une expérience aux jeunes et elle pourrait ainsi repasser ses examens pour avoir son diplôme. Elle accepte. Il essaye de la convaincre d'arrêter de boire. Mais lorsqu'il découvre qu'elle est saoule lors de la représentation du Glee club, il lui demande de partir. April revient dans "Home Sweet Home". Will va dans une boîte de roller qu'il souhaite louer pour le Glee club et revoit April qui se révèle être la gérante. Elle accepte de lui louer gratuitement et, en échange, elle dormira chez lui le soir mêmthumb|left|200pxe, mais il ne se passera rien entre eux. On la revoit plusieurs épisodes plus tard, dans "Rumeurs". Elle est de retour à William McKinley High School car sa production de The Wiz avec seulement des acteurs blancs a été un échec. Will lui dit de ne pas perdre espoir car c'est elle qui l'a convaincu de tenter Broadway et pour lui montrer que tout n'est pas perdu, il chante Dreams des Fleetwood Mac devant les New Directions avant de chanter la chanson originale 'I've Slept With You'' ''écrite par April. Elle lui propose de la suivre à Broadway pour qu'il réalise ensemble leur rêve, en effet April a un nouveau projet : une pièce centrée sur son expérience nommée '''Crossrhodes. Trois épisodes plus tard, Will qui est à New-York pour les Nationales tente de voir April au théâtre où elle joue. La salle étant vide, il décide de chanter un peu et performe Still Got Tonight. Un gardien l'interpelle à la fin, pour lui dire qu'April est en train de déjeuner et qu'il devrait lui aussi tenter sa chance, car il a du talent. Shelby Corcoran - Welby Dans "Fuis moi, je te suis", il va voir Shelby pour lui demander quel est son projet envers Rachel en la mettant en couple avec Jesse St. James. Quelques minutes plus tard, on les retrouve chez lui, en train de s'embrasser mais Shelby met fin à cela lorsqu'elle apprends qu'il est récemment divorcé et dans une relation avec une autre. Elle luthumb|200pxi dit de l'appeler quand il aura régler tout ça avant de quitter l'appartement. Quelques épisodes plus tard, il la convoque dans son bureau pour lui parler de Rachel. Lors du retour à McKinley de Shelby dans "Je suis une licorne", leur relation est amicale. Performances En Solo Saison 1 *Leaving On A Jet Plane (L'effet Glee) *Thong Song (Que la honte soit avec toi) *Don't Stand So Close To Me / Young Girl (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *Tell Me Something Good (Funk) Saison 2 *Make 'Em Laugh (Chantons sous la pluie) *Sway (Mariages) *Still Got Tonight (Les lumières de Broadway) Saison 3 *A Little Less Conversation (Le prof d'espagnol) *Forever Young (Goodbye) En Duo Saison 1 *Alone (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) avec April *Endless Love (La musique adoucit les moeurs) avec Rachel *Fire (Home Sweet Home) avec April *One Less Bell to Answer / A House Is Not A Home (Home Sweet Home) avec April *Piano Man (Le misérable) avec Bryan Ryan *Dream On (Le misérable) avec Bryan Ryan *Over The Rainbow (Rhapsodie) avec Puck Saison 2 *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Bonjour ivresse) avec Shannon Beiste *Kiss (Sexy) avec Holly *Dreams (Rumeurs) avec April Saison 3 *You And I / You And I (Même pas mal) avec Shelby En Groupe Saison 1 *Gold Digger (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Poison (Les Acafellas) *I Wanna Sex You Up (Les Acafellas) *Bust A Move (Que la honte soit avec toi) *Like A Virgin (La puissance de Madonna) *Ice Ice Baby (La mauvaise réputation) Saison 2 *Toxic (Toxic) *Singing In The Rain / Umbrella (Chantons sous la pluie) Saison 3 *It's All Over (Fausses notes) *Fix You (Fausses notes) *Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) (danse) *Night Fever (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *Stayin' Alive (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Anecdotes *Sa chanson préférée est Bust A Move (Que la honte soit avec toi) *Selon Terri, il n'a pas de mémoire. *Il a rejoint le Glee Club pour tenter de séduire April Rhodes. (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *Il a remporté les Nationales en 1993 (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Il a fait des études pour devenir comptable. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il cherchait un nouveau travail, il voulait travailler dans la comptabilité (L'effet Glee) *Son film favori est Singin' In the Rain de 1952 (Chantons sous la pluie) *Santana pense qu'il devrait partir en cure de désintoxication parce qu'il est accro aux vestes (Les chansons d'amour). *Il devient salace quand il a trop bu (Bonjour ivresse). *Il est obsédé par le groupe Journey (Rhapsodie). *Son premier slushie date de Que la honte soit avec toi. *Il grince des dents (''Toxic''). *Il est tombé amoureux d'Emma dès qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois (Veux-tu m'épouser ?). *Alors qu'il était junior, il a tenté de mettre fin à sa vie après que son prof de math l'ai attrapé entrain de tricher. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Il a rebroussé chemin quand il a pensé à son futur et à ce qu'il raterait s'il sautait de toit. (Sur mon chemin) *''Choke ''est le premier épisode où il n'intervient que très peu. Galerie Will 03.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 04.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 05.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 06.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 07.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 08.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 09.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 10.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Emma 12.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Emma 13.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Emma 14.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Emma 15.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Quinn 08.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Quinn 09.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Quinn 10.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Quinn 11.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 11.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 12.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 13.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 14.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 15.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 16.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 17.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 18.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 19.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 20.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 21.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 22.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will 23.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Will, Finn & Rachel.jpg|Promo saison 1 Will 24.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Will 02.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Will.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Will 01.jpg|Promo Saison 2 JG 02.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Normal 11.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Will saison 3.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Will-Mercedes Promo Saison 3 UK.jpg|Promo Saison 3 (UK) 106 1.jpg Will-Emma.Terri.PNG 103 01.jpg|Les Acafellas 104 4.jpg 104 5.jpg 105 12.jpg 107 10.jpg 107 3.jpg 109 02.jpg 110 04.jpg 205 5.jpg 209 04.jpg|Avec Dustin Goolsby 209 05.jpg 210 4.jpg 210 6.jpg 210 7.jpg|Avec Terri, à Noël Sexy 03.jpg|Avec Holly, chantant Kiss 319 39.png|Avec Emma lors du bal de promo (3x19) en:Will Schuester Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Professeur Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Les Acafellas Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4